


One Thought

by NotADiamond



Category: The 100
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, Guns, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADiamond/pseuds/NotADiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon requested a prompt where Clarke jumps in front of the bullet to save Lexa in season 3 episode 7. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thought

Clarke left Lexa’s chamber with many thoughts bouncing around in her brain. She tried to focus, but like a flood came the blockade, the journey back to Arkadia, her plan to remove Pike, Lexa’s mouth, Lexa's skin. Focusing was not going well by far. A smile began to spread over her face before more thoughts caused it to falter. Clarke thought of Octavia waiting, her people waiting, her Lexa waiting, all of them waiting for her. She knew they would all have to wait longer than any of them would like, but as she said, hopefully one day she would owe nothing more.

Collecting herself, she began to head out of the tower, only to be stopped by one thought two steps later.

“Murphy?” Clarke looked upon her friend in confused horror as the strange, yet now familiar, feeling settled in her stomach. With this blockade and Pike in power, how many more dead friends would she be forced to see? Hoping to save him, she began untying his restraints. She knew someone had to have set this up for her. Where were they?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Clarke heard a familiar voice from a far corner of the room say, “He is alive.”

Titus revealed himself to her and began calmly pacing the floor, pulling a weapon from his robe that became the new singular thought in Clarke’s mind.

 _A gun? Why would he have a gun?_  She knew the man feared for Lexa’s safety with her present. She knew he disliked her presence altogether. This, though, was something else entirely.

“Titus, I’m leaving, right now. Octavia’s waiting for me.” Clarke raised her hands in surrender as she pleaded for him to throw away whatever disastrous plan he had, “Just let me take Murphy, and we’ll go.”

Clarke was trying to distinguish a way out, a path of escape, anything. She knew he didn’t know how to use the weapon he was holding, and as he explained his plan to frame Murphy, Clarke truly did not see any way to avoid this.

As Titus raised his voice, Clarke took it as her signal to move. The first bullet rang against her ears as she ducked away from it. She threw a chair directly at the shooter to slow him down and get the stray bullets farther from Murphy.

Just then, her thoughts scattered. Lexa was in the next room. She would have heard the shots without a doubt…stray bullets. Clarke made a dash for the door, and as she saw the handle turn, she leapt to keep it closed.

Her only comfort would be knowing she hit the door before the bullet hit her. Stumbling forward, she felt fire shock her insides. Lexa burst through the door to the sight of Clarke clutching her abdomen and her trusted Fleimkepa holding a sky person weapon.

“Clarke,” was all she could muster as she crossed to her, taking her in her arms as she began to drop to her knees. Lexa made a swift move to sweep her arm below Clarkes legs and carry her in a cradle position to the couch a few steps away. Turning away with the speed and fire of every Commander that came before her, Lexa demanded, “Titus! What have you done?!”

Titus had dropped the gun as soon as she looked upon him. He dropped to his knees and began reciting apologies and excuses in trigedasleng. Lexa could not deal with him properly now. She focused on Clarke and the pained look on her face. “Go get the healers. Now!” she ordered.

She bent down on one knee and grasped Clarke’s bloody hand, “Clarke, I’m so sorry.”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes, she saw everything in them, she felt guilt for this and Clarke would not have it. She squeezed her hand and said, “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. I couldn’t stand to see you hurt. You’re my people too.”

With that Clarke knew she saw tears in Lexa’s eyes, but never spoke of it. She looked down at the wound that was sending pulses of pain throughout her entire abdomen and exhaled, “I don’t think the bullet pierced anything important. It went straight through. I just need you to help me stop the bleeding.”

Lexa sighed with relief hearing Clarke’s words, however shakily they came out, but was not totally assured with the sight in front of her, “Clarke you are losing a lot of blood.”

At that moment, a healer came in with cloths, water, medicinal herbs, and bandages. Clarke took one of the cloths and laid it on the wound on her side. Just a few centimeters in any direction other than right, she realized she probably would already be gone. Had it been a few centimeters to the right, she would probably be getting bandaged and sent on her way, instead of bleeding out. There was a chance, though, and she would not abandon her people or hurt Lexa by dying now.

Clarke was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss. She could see the healer, an older grounder woman, placing some kind of moss patch on her side as Lexa and Murphy watched on. When the woman lifted Clarke to give the exit wound the same treatment the movement added to her condition caused her to faint.

“Clarke? Clarke!” Lexa pleaded with her to gain consciousness again, but there was no response.

Murphy, having been untied and placed in a chair opposite Clarke’s position, spoke up for the first time, “I think she needs CPR. Check her pulse.”

Lexa placed her first two finger tips on Clarke’s neck, but could only feel a very faint rhythm. She leaned to hear weak breathing and suddenly became overwhelmed with all she wanted to do, but didn’t know how. She turned to Murphy, “I’m losing her, what is CPR? Is it that chest compression thing Clarke explained to me once?”

Murphy would have snorted in any other situation at the doctor’s daughter demanding everyone know CPR. Instead he responded, “Yeah that’s the one.”

Lexa lifted her sleeves and placed herself above Clarke and adjusted herself as Clarke had shown her. She placed her palms, one over the other, on Clarke’s chest and began pressing down with the whole upper half of her body in a steady rhythm. She remembered Clarke saying this one procedure could save lives. She hoped it was true.

After 20 compressions, she leaned down, pinched Clarke’s nose and breathed into her mouth twice. She continued this cycle three or four times, each time becoming more and more desperate for Clarke to wake up.

She spoke to her saying, “Come on Clarke, gyon op. Gyon op! Your people need you.” With a small crack in her voice she added, “I need you.”

As if she heard her love speaking to her, on the fifth repetition, Clarke took a sharp inhale and opened her eyes. The healer moved quickly to change the medicinal moss wraps and bandage the area. Lexa paid no mind as she kissed Clarke’s forehead and welcomed her back. She whispered, “I thought I lost you.”

Weak but once again alert, Clarke gave as much of a smile as she could. She assured her, “Wherever I go. I’d find you.” After the tension in the room released, the healer left and Murphy went to find Octavia to explain what happened.

Lexa agreed to grant Clarke a team of grounders to give her safe passage through the blockade due to the special circumstance. After waking up from more rest that night, Clarke was holding Lexa’s hand in bed next to her.

“By the way, nice lift. I didn’t know you could carry me like that.” Clarke said with a sleepy grin.

Lexa smiled as she responded with mock disappointment, “Again, you underestimate my strength.”

The two looked at each other in silence, the truth of what happened that day seeping in even further. Lexa declared jus drein, nou jus daun. She would not have to execute another mentor and protector, but she still had not seen Titus since ordering his imprisonment.

The commander of the twelve, no the thirteen, clans with all her strength and knowledge had almost lost another love today. Clarke had literally chosen to give her own life for her’s. Words unsaid would have haunted her for the rest of her days.

Raising Clarke’s hand and kissing it, Lexa looked into her eyes and said what she had stopped herself from saying earlier, “Clarke kom skaikru, I love you.”

Clarke wasn’t sure if it was the grounder medicine or simply Lexa’s words, but her focus was entirely captured by only one thought in her tired mind, and it wasn’t the flesh wound in her side. She smiled and replied with all the clarity she could muster, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this, comments encouraged and appreciated! Also, if you'd like to make a request for a one shot of your own for any femslash pairing and help out a good cause with a donation as small as a $1, those of us at herstoryforheda.tumblr.com would love to take your prompts. Check us out and see how we're trying to help the Clexakru raise $100k for the Trevor Project:)


End file.
